1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal module, and more particularly, to a thermal module with airflow guiding function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer electronic products have more and more functions with progress of technology. Hence the demand for performance increases accordingly. The high performance brings high energy consumption resulting in resonance, noise, thermal problems, and so on. For example, the reliability and stability of electronic products reduce if heat generated by internal electronic components can not be dissipated effectively. The conventional solution of thermal problem is utilizing a thermal system, such as a fan, a heat sink, a heat pipe, or a cooling chip for reducing temperature of the electronic components so that the electronic products can operate normally.
For instance, heat transmitted from electronic components on the mother board to a housing made of plastic or metal material, so that a palm rest on a notebook computer often has high temperature causing uncomfortable feeling of a user. However, the thermal module, such as thermal fins and the heat pipe, can not be disposed in a small gap between the mother board and the housing. For solving this problem, the temperature of the heat source can be reduced by airflow passing therethrough. For example, a guiding channel formed by sponge or plastic baffle for guiding airflow from the fan to the heat source can dissipate hot air around the heat source. However there is no airflow guiding structure applied for the fan, and the fan inhales surrounding cold air at lower flow resistance more easily than the hot air passing through the guiding channel in the system. It is disadvantageous to reduce surface temperature of the palm rest due to poor heat-dissipating efficiency.